Maybe
by LeanaVine
Summary: Nezumi visited Shiori again, many years later when they were teenagers. Moments and exchanges between Nezumi and Shiori. Yes, I said Shiori. Gender!bent story. (Fem!Nezumi, Fem!Shion - renamed to Shiori. Probably some mild violence. Includes Woman/Woman. Nezushi, Nezumi/Shion [or Shiori, whatever.]


**A/N:** Another piece for the Diversity Writing Challenge for the No. 6 Fanfiction Challenges forum. This is for prompt **M14:** gender bend max of two characters. There's no limit to how long or short this can be, so I don't know where this story will go. I'm just going to let it be its own thing, y'know? Let it grow up however it wants.

* * *

"Mum, am I odd?"

She turned to Shiori, smiling lightly, concern evident on her face. "Why would you think that?"

Shiori looked out the window, not saying anything. Karan frowned, then took their plates to the kitchen. It was raining heavily outside, drops hitting the windows like pebbles. Shiori almost didn't notice when a small rock hit the glass with a quiet _tap_. She gasped, jumping in her seat, then checked behind herself to make sure her mother was still in the kitchen. She stood, straightening her skirt, then running to the window. It was too dark out to see, but she knew...

Quickly, Shiori ran to her room and threw open the glass doors to her balcony. Wind whipped into the room, and rain hit her skin so hard it could have cut her. Shiori only stood there for a moment before someone climbed over the banister and ran inside, pulling her by her arm. "Nezumi!" A hand covered her mouth, and silver eyes stared at her.

Light pink lips curled back to reveal a smile. "Hello again, Shiori-chan." The girl's dark purple hung down in her face, dripping water onto the carpet. "Have anything dry that I can change into?" Shiori nodded under Nezumi's hand, still on her mouth, and the girl smiled. "Of course you do."

Shiori tried not to stare as Nezumi changed in front of her. Nezumi had large, jagged scars on her back, and Shiori wondered what they were from. Nezumi tied her wet hair in a knot on top of her head, then glanced over her shoulder at Shiori, who quickly looked at the floor. As Nezumi approached, Shiori struggled to find words, but nothing arose in her throat. She wanted to say, _I thought I would never see you again,_ or, _What are you doing here? What if someone finds you here?_

Nezumi touched her cheek, and Shiori shivered at the contact. She took Nezumi's hand in both of hers, rubbing it. "Your hands are ice..." she mumbled. Nezumi's other hand came to hold Shiori's chin and lift her head. Shiori blushed slightly as she stared into Nezumi's eyes. They reflected the moonlight so brightly. "Nezumi..."

The other girl drew closer before chuckling and releasing Shiori's chin. "Don't be so nervous around me. I don't like it." She ruffled Shiori's long, brown hair, and Shiori grumbled.

* * *

Shiori looked down the hallway nervously before creeping out of her room. The house was silent, so she supposed her mother had gone to bed. She snuck to the kitchen, grabbing leftovers from the fridge for Nezumi. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother sleepily ask, "Shiori? What are you doing up?" Shiori quickly turned to see her mother arising from the couch, where Shiori guessed she'd fallen asleep. Karan looked confused. "You're getting food? Are you hungry?"

Staring down at the food she was holding, Shiori replied, "Uh, yeah Mum. I didn't eat much at dinner..."

Karan nodded, then smiled, walking over to kiss her daughter on the head. "Well, don't be up too late. You have school tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She yawned as she made her way to her room.

Shiori breathed a sigh of relief, then returned to her own room. Nezumi was sitting criss cross on the bed, watching the door. She half smiled when she saw the nice little platter the other girl had brought for her. "Your mother is a good cook, Shiori-chan," she said as she picked up a piece of meat with her bare hands. "Maybe she should open a restaurant."

"What are you doing here, Nezumi?"

Nezumi paused mid-chew, looking up at Shiori, who stood there stiffly. With a sigh, Nezumi flopped back on the bed. "What can I say? I missed you."

Shiori blushed. "So, you didn't just come here to get out of the rain?"

Nezumi stood quickly, shoving Shiori. "Don't talk like that!" she whispered harshly. "You really think I'm like that? That I would use you?" She scoffed, heading for the balcony. "See ya around, Shiori."

"Wait!" Shiori called out, running up to her and grabbing her hand. She didn't care if her mother heard. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave."

Nezumi paused, then looked back at the other girl, her brown eyes shimmering. She rolled her eyes. "Don't cry." Shiori wrapped Nezumi in a tight hug, and at first Nezumi pushed away, then sighed and held Shiori close. "Idiot..."

That night, as they lay beside each other, Shiori turned to face Nezumi. "You know, you could just live here." Nezumi cocked a brow at her. "You could stay under my bed or in my closet whenever Mum is home. Eventually we'll tell her about you, and I know she'll let you stay-"

"She can't, Shiori. It's against the law. She won't want to endanger you in any way. She's not stupid enough for that."

"Then we'll just never tell her. You can live here without her ever knowing. She does things during the day, you can come out then. She never has to know you're here-"

"I can't hide in your room and stay here forever like a prisoner. That's not what I want, Shiori."

Shiori's eyes began to well with tears. "But I can't stand for you to leave again. I don't want to be unsure if you're alive or dead. Out there you're cold, and hungry, and in danger-"

"And free."

Shiori paused, taking in the serious expression on Nezumi's face. She began to cry, and Nezumi pulled her close. "I won't come back again." Shiori gasped, but Nezumi kept her stern expression. "The more I visit you, the harder it will be for you to let me go. I'll stay gone this time."

In the morning, Nezumi was gone. Shiori knew that she meant what she said about never coming back. Karan held her as she cried, though she didn't know why her daughter was crying.


End file.
